


Hints and flowers

by Readerstories



Series: Hannibal Lecter x reader [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: Hiii! Sorry for the bother? Are your requests still open? If they're not, please delete this ^^ Would you please write a story in which Hannibal hints to the reader that he likes her? ^^





	Hints and flowers

You rarely see Hannibal these days, too busy with your own cases in the bureau to help him and Will with theirs. Doesn’t mean you don’t think of him though or him of you. 

You would lie if you said that you haven’t thought of him more than you should over the last few weeks, but you can’t help it. He’s a man that excludes mystery and high class, even standing over a body at a crime scene. 

Which is how you meet him this time. You call his name, he looks up and gives you a smile. You duck under the crime scene tape after flashing your badge to the officer standing guard.

“Long time no see Hannibal.” You shake his hand, wanting to go for a huge, but unsure if that would be appropriate or wanted.

“It has indeed been a while. How are you?” You come to stand beside him, you too looking at the body.

“Good, been busy with other cases. What about you?” 

“Trying to find another serial killer, yet again. They seem to be appearing everywhere these days.” You clap your hand on his shoulder and let it rest there.

“It really does huh? I’m gonna head over to Crawford and see what he wanted my help with since he was the one who called me here. See ya in a bit yeah?” He nods, and you let your hand slip of his shoulder, trying not to notice how you almost stroked down his chest. 

He notices, but does not let on that he did. He follows you with his eyes when you make your way over to Crawford, without you noticing him doing so. He loathes to admit it, but he’s happy to see you here. He had actually missed your presence at the last couple of crime scenes. 

Gathering his focus back from you, he instead focuses back on the victim. He shouldn’t let himself get distracted by you, at least not here. He makes a plan while he watches the flies gather at the dead mans mouth.

* * *

A few days later, a big bouquet of blue hydrangeas at your desk. You gasp when you see them, they are glorious and your favourite flower. You smell them, letting your eyes fall closed with the wonderful smell of them. 

You wonder who sent them. Looking for a card, you find one tied to the stem of the biggest flower. The card is small, simply reading in black cursive: ‘Saw these and though of you. -H’. 

For few seconds you are confused until it hits you. Hannibal sent you these flowers. You had told him at one point or another in a fleeting conversation that these flowers were your favourites and he had remembered it. 

You look down at the card, spinning it in your hand. You had thought that Hannibal only saw you as a colleague and maybe a friends, but with these a small hope that he saw you as more than that had awoken in you. 

You decide that you need to talk with him this very second. You don’t have his private number, only the number for his office, so you hope he is in the building today with the rest of the group, as you knew Crawford had talked about them having to meet.

You make your way down to the morgue, hoping that he really is there. Hushed voices can be heard, and when you make it there, Hannibal is there. Standing of slightly to the side as Graham and Crawford is talking. You make eye contact with him as soon as you open the door.

“Excuse men gentlemen, I need to borrow Lecter for a minute.” Graham and Crawford nod before going back to their conversation. Hannibal quietly leaves the room, you following right behind him.

He pretends that the use of his last name doesn’t set him ever so slightly on edge. He knows that it’s something you use for everyone, but he had hoped he wasn’t everyone.

“What do you want to speak to me about?”

“The flowers, where they from you?”

“They were, is there anything wrong?”

“No. They are wonderful Hannibal.” He almost feels smug when you use his first name again.

“Good, I am glad they were to your liking. Since you liked them, can I be so bold as to ask you out for dinner?” Your smile is soft.

“Yes, you may.” He finds himself smiling back.

“Good, dinner at my house then. Shall we say at 7 tonight?”

“Yes, lets do that.” You step in closer to him and give him a small peck on the cheek before turning and star walking back to your desk.

“See you tonight Hannibal!” You half yell over your shoulder before disappearing out of the morgue. He stands there for longer than he would like to admit before going back to Crawford and Graham. 

They barely give him a glance when he enters, still talking among themselves. He pays them no mind, instead starting to plan the menu for your dinner tonight. It will be extravagant.


End file.
